Sample Adventure Proposal
The Sword and the Fallen Angel Type: Small adventure with potential recurring villain. Adventurers: 4-6 Adventurers from 2nd to 3rd level. Encounters are given based on 4-5 2nd Level, but can be scaled to match numbers and levels as indicated. Summary: The adventurers are recruited by a local church of Helerion. Their patriarch, a middle aged Paladin, has disappeared. However the church priest cast a divination and learned that Sir Roderic was killed en route his return to the chapter house and his holy sword was taken by the goblin raiders that most likely have ambushed him. Sir Roderic was entrusted with the fine weapon and he even bonded with it. The ancient sword is of special value to the church and they are willing to pay 1000gp for its return as soon as possible. They are afraid that the goblin bandits will disappear before the church’s knights are able to answer the call and recover the religious weapon themselves. The party is given directions to a ruined keep where these goblin raiders are rumored to be camped, using it as a base of operations for their raids. Sure enough the adventures find the goblins easily, and battle ensues with them and their goblin dogs. Big Bronk, the leader of the raiding party, is a bugbear that sold the sword to someone more powerful than himself. The half-fiend woman, Narissa, dispatched a Githyanki sorceress, Zarneve, to complete the transaction delivering the bugbear’s final payment in gold, gems, and a silver holy symbol. The adventurers must face these two inside the keep but they won’t find the sword. They will be able to learn the location of where the other Githyanki are located however. The sorceress has a religious signet ring that matches an abandoned temple back in the city as well as the valuable looking holy symbol given to the bugbear as payment. A successful knowledge religion check DC15 will reveal this fact, and a successful knowledge local will identify the location DC15. If checks fail, the adventures can always inquire back at the city from various places and learn the same information with a success gather information check DC15. However, unless they capture the Githyanki sorceress alive, they will not know that she already sent the relic to her master. So the party will likely search the underground storeroom and encounter the gray oozes occupying the room. The sword will be discovered missing at that point. Of course, any kind of dialogue (like interrogation) with the keep’s occupants could reveal that Narissa should now have possession of the relic. Traveling back to the city offers the adventurers the opportunity to rest up and shop to better equip themselves before tackling the true villains. Narissa and her Githyanki minions are hiding in an abandoned church just outside the city. The fighters will defend themselves to the death, while the half-fiend is away. After the last of her guards are killed, she will be returning. The players have 10 rounds to find the sword and conduct any recovery before she slips in through the hole in the roof and remains hiding in the ceiling rafters to assess the situation. After a moment when she ascertains that the adventurers are there to recapture the sword she will reveal herself and attack trying to inflict as much damage as possible. However, once she is wounded enough she will cast darkness and flee through a hole in the roof to escape. The sword is hidden in a secret compartment in the alter; Search check DC20 to find. If they are able to complete this in less time, then the Narissa will attack before they can exit the building. The adventures can then return the relic to the church for their reward. The sword is only a masterwork quality weapon is sold or kept by the party. The church will bond it to another Paladin to unlock its magic powers so they are willingly to pay more than that for its return. Encounters: Part 1:' '''APL expected at Level 2. Total 4400XP, 5482gp '''1) Goblin Warriors and Goblin Dogs: CR5 (1600 XP) (1085gp)' Encounter is staggered. The four goblins are in the keep courtyard and will engage in ranged combat initially. After at least one casualty, a goblin will break off and open the door to the stable area to release the Goblin Dogs. 4x Goblin 2nd Level Warriors (CR1/2) Str: 12 Dex: 15 Con: 12 Int: 10 Wis: 9 Cha: 6 HP: 13 (2d10+2) Init: +6 CMB: +1 CMD: 13 AC: 18 (+1 Size, +2 Dex, +5 Armor/Shield) Touch: 13 Flatfooted: 16 Saves: Fort: +4 Reflex: +2 Will: -1 Attacks: Composite Shortbow +4 (1d4+1) or Shortsword +3 (1d4+1) Feats: Improved Initiative Skills: Ride +11, Stealth +11, Swim +4 Equipment: 4xChainshirts (400gp), 4xShortswords (40gp), 4xComposite Shortbows (+1Str)(600gp), 4xLight Wooden Shields (12gp), Compass (10gp), Signal Horn (1gp), 4 Waterskins (4gp), 12 days Trail Rations (6gp), 12gp 2x Goblin Dogs, PF Bestiary pg 157. 2) Bugbear & Githyanki Sorceress CR5 (1600XP) (4397gp) Big Bronk the Bugbear Leader (CR3) XP boosted due to heroic stats & equipment Str: 20 Dex: 11 Con: 17 Int: 12 Wis: 10 Cha: 11 HP: 25 (3d8+9) Init: +0 CMB: +7 CMD: 17 AC: 19 (+5 Armor/Shield, +4 Natural) Touch: 10 Flatfooted: 19 Saves: Fort: +4 Reflex: +3 Will: +1 Attacks: MWK Morningstar +8 (1d8+5) or Javelin +2 (1d6+5) Feats: Intimidating Prowess, Improved Natural Armor +1 Skills: Initimidate +10, Stealth +9, Perception +5 Equipment: MWK Morningstar (308gp), 3xJavelins (3gp), MWK Chain shirt (250gp), MWK Heavy Steel Shield (170gp), Potion of Cure Light Wounds (50gp), Silver Holy Symbol with Platinum etching (150gp), 3 gems (300gp), 500gp Zarneve the Githyanki 3rd Level Sorceress (CR3) Str: 10 Dex: 16 Con: 10 Int: 13 Wis: 12 Cha: 15 HP: 12 (3d6) Init: +7 CMB: +1 CMD: 15 AC: 14 (+3 Dex, +1 Dodge) Touch: 14 Flatfooted: 10 Saves: Fort: +1 Reflex: +4 Will: +4 SR: 8 Electricity Resistance 5 Attacks: 2xClaws +1 (1d4) Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative Skills: Spellcraft +7, Diplomacy +5, Perception +4 Spells: 6 1st level available Cantrips: Acid Splash, Ray of Frost, Bleed, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue 1st Level: Cause Fear, Mage Armor, Magic Missile (2x 1d4+1), Summon Monster 1 Psionics: 3x/day Daze or Mage Hand. DC 12 Equipment: +1 Longspear (2305gp), 2xPotion of Cure Light Wounds (100gp), Potion of Mage Armor (50gp), Jeweled armband (150gp), Small Mirror (10gp), Ink (8gp), Paper (5 sheets)(2gp), Nice Ink Pen (10gp), Sealing Wax (1gp), Signet Ring (15gp), 15gp Note: Githyanki Template +1CR +2 Dex, +2 Con 30ft Speed Darkvision 60ft Spell Resistance 5+HD Spell-like ability: 3x/Day Mage hand or Daze, DC Charisma based. 3) Gray Ooze CR4 (1200XP) (0gp) 1x Gray Ooze, pg 166 PF Bestiary Treasure: None, included in other encounters instead Part 2: APL expected at Level 3. Total 3200XP, 5492gp 4) Githyanki Fighters CR5 (1600XP) (3692gp) 4x Githyanki 1st Level Fighters (CR1); Heroic Stats & Gear, Fighter Class, +1CR Githyanki Str: 14 Dex: 15 Con: 17 Int: 10 Wis: 12 Cha: 8 HP: 11 (1d10+3) Init: +2 CMB: +3 CMD: 15 AC: 18 (+2 Dex, +6 Armor) Touch: 12 Flatfooted: 16 Saves: Fort: +5 Reflex: +2 Will: +1 Attacks: MWK Greatsword +5 (2d6+3) or Comp Longbow (+1Str) +3 (1d8+1) Feats: Weapon Focus Greatsword, Power Attack Skills: Intimidate +3, Perception +2 Equipment: 4xMWK Greatsword (1400gp), 4x Breastplates (800gp), 4 Composite Longbows (+1 Str)(800gp), 8xPotions of Cure Light Wounds (400gp), 1-minute hourglass (25gp), Weaponsmith tools (15gp), 12 days Trail Rations (6gp), 6 Waterskins (6gp), 4x gems(40gp), 200gp 5) Half-fiend Human Villain CR5 (1600XP) if driven off, killing unlikely (1800gp) See NPC section. Tactics: Narissa will fly above the party attacking with her reach weapon. She will use disarm on anyone with a reach weapon. She will attempt to feint any spellcasters to be able to inflict sneak attack damage. She will power attack heavily armored foes. After getting wounded she will stop using power attack and switch to combat expertise to fight more defensively. Once she reaches half (24) her HP or lower, she will cast Darkness and then flee through the hole in the roof. Treasure: Holy Relic Longsword (1000gp reward), 5xGems (500gp), 30pp Total XP: 7600 Total Treasure: '''10974gp '''Notable NPCs: Narissa, the Fallen Angel, recurring villain Narissa is a human that was corrupted and recruited by an evil deity. He awakened her fiendish blood and she transformed into a winged angel of death on a quest to become a general or champion of hell. Human Half-fiend template, PF Bestiary, pg 171 CR5 (1600XP) (3985gp) 4th Level: Ranger-2/Rogue(Rake)(FC)-2 (CR3 +2CR Due to equipment, half-fiend template, and increase in Ability scores & Heroic HP) Str: 18 Dex: 20 Con: 16 Int: 14 Wis: 14 Cha: 14 HP: 48 (4d10+12+2FC) Init: +5 CMB: +7 CMD: 22 AC: 21 (+5 Dex, +5 Armor, +1 Natural) Touch: 15 Flatfooted: 16 Saves: Fort: +6 Reflex: +12 Will: +3; Spell Resistance 15 Immune Poison Resistance 10 Acid, Cold, Fire, Electricity DR 5/magic Fly 60ft (Good) Spell Like Abilities: Darkness 3x/day; Desecrate 1x/day Attacks: MWK Ranseur +9 (2d4+6) or Claws +8 (1d4+2) / Bite +8 (1d6+4) Special Attacks: Smite Good (1x/day) +1 Attack, +4 Damage, Sneak Attack +1d6, Bravado’s Blade (trade Sneak Attack damage for free Intimidate check). Feats: Combat Expertise, Power Attack, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Furious Focus, Evasion Skills: Intimidate +9, Perception +9, Fly +15, Stealth +12, Acrobatics +12, Escape Artist +12, Bluff +9, Disguise +7 Equipment: MWK Ranseur (310gp), +1 Mithral Shirt (2000gp), +1 Cloak of Resistance (1000gp), Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds (300gp), Necklace (250gp), 25gp